The Alchemical Marriage of Arthur Read
by PlatonicDrifter
Summary: A Gnostic drama in three parts, this tale is based on the love between a father and son, and the hopes and dreams of a mother, gone totally wrong. The Reads have a happily family, but when Arthur oversteps his mortal bounds and seeks knowledge from the ancient Aeons, things begin to go awry. Warning for disturbing imagery.


**SO, there he was…** _Scrub-a-dub-dub,_ Arthur thought to himself as he washed his young third-grader body with the soap his father had given him for Christmas. _Mmmm… Alpine Breeze_ , Arthur also thought as he ran the bar, which at this point was no more than a sliver, underneath his armpits. _Yes,_ he thought one final time, now he would be clean.

"Arthur! Are you in there?" _Drat!_ thought Arthur as he searched for a place to hide. It was his mother, no doubt also in need of a fine scrubbing herself (if you know what I'm saying). Arthur used to bathe with his mother all the time, but he was a man now! He was in the third-grade for crying out loud. Third-graders got an extra recess period, and bigger lunch portions. And they also got the right to bathe by themselves, or so Arthur had been led to believe. As he considered diving out the window (and no doubt dragging himself to the hospital afterwards), his mother barged in.

"Arthur Timothy Read!" She was already naked as she invited herself into the bathroom. "You're in big trouble young man, you're supposed to tell me when you take a shower!" His mother — Jane, her name was — placed her towel and toiletries on the countertop and began to lower herself into the tub. Jane was very well-shaven. Not a hair was out of place, but her body shone with a light veneer of sweat, no doubt from her very active day doing god-knows-what. Her supple thighs didn't quiver as she lurched into the water, but rather her body remained firm, with only the faintest trace of body fat. Arthur wanted to touch his mother so very much, but he felt a wave of revulsion overcome him at the same time. _Her tits…_ Arthur thought. Oh God, her tits! They were also firm, and they didn't hang nor jiggle. They had the healthiest bounce to the—

Arthur sank into the water suddenly, derailing his train of thought. "Mom! What are you doing? And this isn't a shower, it's a **bath!** Like a real man!" Arthur was livid, and his heart was pounding.

His mother laughed. "Hahaha! **Suuuuure.** Like a **real man!** " His mother continued laughing, and looked into the water. Arthur followed her gaze and laid his eyes — feasted them, in fact, upon his ripe, solid boner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO" Arthur screamed as he bolted out of the bathtub. He was **soooooooooo** embarrassed!

"Ooooh, help me, Aeons!" Arthur intoned as he sank the blade of his ceremonial object into the snake he had procured that morning. His eyes darted between the snake, and the notes he had taken during Mr Nigel Ratburn's class. That Jewish rat (not a racial slur! He was, in fact, both Jewish and a rat) might be an idiot when it comes to technology, homework assignments and delicious cakes, but _Damn!,_ Arthur thought. _He knows a thing or two about gnostic theurgy!_

But, Arthur's invocations were not having the desired effect. At this point, he should have been whisked away to the Imperishable Realm, where he'd be able to seek advice from the Aeons themselves!

"Oh, Aeons! Why won't yo— WHOAAAA!" Arthur screamed as his consciousness was elevated to the _n_ th degree! His divine astral spark was lifted from his mortal form, and he now found himself in the realm of the Aeons themselves!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Arthur screamed in spiritual agony. He was not prepared for this, but the wisdom of Holy Sophia soothed his already-exhausted mind, and Arthur was able to coalesce his mind into a question.

"I think I'm old enough to bathe on my own now," Arthur began. He felt the Aeons part way, and some even lurched forward, so as to better hear his words. "But my mom insists on getting in the tub with me every time… What should I do?"

Two Aeons stepped forward. One took the form of his friend, Francine Frensky, who was an African-American monkey (not racist! Her family celebrated Kwanzaa, and were descended from bonobo businessmen from Crown City).

Aeon-Francine spoke. Her words shook Arthur's very soul. Surely, she must've been one of Barbelo's cohort, for Arthur could sense the ineffable truth in her response. "Everyone has a right to privacy. Try being more firm with your mother about your refusal."

 _Of course!_ Arthur thought! _No means no!_

Another Aeon chimed in, however. "Parents know best! You should do as you're told at all times…" This one took the form of Muffy Crosswire, that hot piece of bourgeois ass. Her words also rang true — such was the wisdom of the Aeons, that they could only speak the truth!

Arthur was about to press a further question when he felt the Aeons fall silent. They parted once more, and Arthur felt a chill in his very soul. Something was approaching…

It was horrific, a creature of such magnificent esoteric power that Arthur instantly felt the urge to prostrate himself and beg for forgiveness for some unperceived sin! He trembled and listened to the words of **BINKY BARNES**.

"I'll take your place, Arthur." **Binky** spoke. **His** words dripped and were heavy, leaden sounds of TRUTH. Arthur felt himself fall backwards, and with a loud bang, he found himself back in his room.

"Arthur, is everything okay?" It was his father, David. Arthur kicked the desecrated rabbit (and ceremonial object) under his bed just as his father was about to walk through the door.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just fell off my bed," Arthur lied. It killed him to lie to his father, but he didn't want David to know about Jane's… Addiction.

"Hey now, be careful! I'm glad you're alright," said David. He to turn, satisfied that his son wasn't getting into any astral trouble. However, he thought better off it, and took a seat on Arthur's bed. "Come over here, champ. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

 _Oh no!_ Arthur thought _. Does he know about my mother, and her deviant behavior?_ Arthur sat on the bed alongside his father, and the two had a heart-to-heart.

"Arthur, is everything okay? I know you've been hanging out with that Mr Ratburn guy, and I know he's your teacher, but some of the stuff he's been teaching other students doesn't strike me as something you need to learn about. And you've been keeping to yourself a lot lately… Your mother told me she ran into you after your bath the other day, and she says you were very rude." His father sounded honestly worried for his son, and Arthur couldn't help but reach out to him.

"Dad… Someone has been picking on me. Not too much, but I just don't know what to do! I've been asking others for advice, but it just confused me more." Arthur omitted the most important parts, but the meaning was still there.

David Read thought long and hard about what to say. No father wants to be told his son is getting bullied, but David was a traditionalist, and believed that Arthur's battles were his own to win. "Well, son… That's really tough. I think it's always important to remember that the answer may not be obvious at first." David patted his son on the back. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you. You and I will always be the best of friends!"

Arthur hugged his dad, and knew what to do. _That settles it!_ _ **Binky**_ _will take my place!_

As David left, he took one last look at his son. His pride and joy. The last good thing he had in his life…

 _Scrub-a-dub-dub,_ Arthur thought to himself as he washed his young third-grader body with the soap his father had given him for Christmas. _Mmmm… Alpine Breeze_ , Arthur thought as he froze in place and glanced at the door. _Oh no… This was exactly the point of the story where my mom came in!_

But… nothing happened. "Yes!" Arthur was beside himself with joy. "Thank you, **Binky**!" And so Arthur's bath continued, unabated by casual child abuse.

Jane had just completed her own bath, and yet she already felt filthy. Filthier than ever in her life, as if she were the Empress of Pigs. And filth. She smelled like filth, too. Like raw fish and sewage and wondrous femininity. Only a boy could possibly find her unattractive. A boy like her son. Arthur "Timothy" Read.

 _I'm not an empress,_ Jane decided. _I am a goddess._ Jane lazily massaged her temple, her most holy spot, as her thoughts drifted and flowed to the day when that born-cuckold came into her life. She felt partially responsible — after all, it had been her body which pushed itself to the limit and expelled the boy. But no, most of the blame had to lie with David. Once her husband, now her…

 _No!_ Jane thought. _He is nothing to Us._

Jane remembered how she had begged — pleaded! — for a stronger name. James, perhaps. _Carlos_ , she bit her lip as she rolled the name in her head. _Carlos_. Timothy was a cuck name. However, there was one name that not even Carlos could best.

" **Binky Barnes** …" Jane rolled her head back as moaned softly as she continued to assault herself. _**Binky Barnes**_ _…_ A Trve Name.

That was the day, Jane remembered, that she decided her son would not be a cuckold. He would grab life by the hips and force it to submit. Her son would mount the world, like a messiah, a prophesied glorious return of some ancestral, primeval manhood into the world. She worked hard. pushed herself to be healthy, then pushed harder. She'd always known herself as an attractive woman, but the years after the birth of her children had visited a true physical renaissance upon Jane. She'd become every ounce the goddess she felt herself to be. Her quacking legs, her full and sensuous bosom with those firm, always-moist nipples…

And her son had rejected her. She'd thrown herself, nearly impaled herself upon his glorious halbred ( _And glorious it was,_ Jane noted). And…. nothing. _Oh well,_ she thought as her orgasm began to rise from her depths. _Perhaps DW will be the one._

Arthur walked back to his room, well-pleased with his bath. He was a true man now. Nothing could ever do or undo what the tepid water, bubble-mix and rubber ducky had just done. If Arthur had the word for it, he'd call himself _virile._ But alas, he could only say he felt "good."

Arthur wandered past his mother's room, and was overcome. The smell was intoxicating, and Arthur felt himself both reeling from it, and drawn to it. He entered the dimly lit bedroom and found his mother, sitting as Inanna upon her dias. Her body was only barely covered by the sheet, and her legs were actually fully uncovered, although her crotch remained (blessedly) out of view.

"Oh? Hi, honey…" His mother whispered. She seemed exhausted, but Arthur was sure she hadn't left her room in days!

"Mom? What's going on?" Arthur stepped closer and realized that his mother was the source of the musk. She was brilliant — glorious and glowing with an alien power that seemed both native to her and entirely alien. Her legs were dripping wet… but from what? The sheets stirred, and Arthur saw the shadowed form of…

 **Binky Barnes.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!" Arthur screamed incoherently as he fled the room. He turned back, and saw the ghostly shade mount his mother, whose naked form he could still make-out through the misty corpus of **Binky** _ **.**_ His mother threw her head back and moaned, gutturally. She didn't sound like a woman in passion — the noise she made was like an animal in heat.

"UUUUNNNNNGGGGGG…. YES!"

Arthur ran, and he ran, and then he ran some more. He eventually found himself downstairs, where he searched for his father. "Dad?" He looked all over the place and found nothing. Outside the window, he heard something. Arthur inched over, terrified of what he might find…

It was David. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, and then realized what David was doing.

He was kicking a tree, and he looked fucking pissed. "I am so fucking mad." said David. Arthur's heart shattered. David had known about Jane. David had always known.

Arthur raced upstairs again. Good thing he had remembered to catch two snakes the week before! He produced the ceremonial object from it's resting place and began to kill the snake. "Hisssss! Hiisssssssss!" It was in agony, but Arthur knew it had to be done. He didn't feel good anymore. He felt small, and weak. His mother was so powerful, and this creature he'd invited into her bed must've been even more so...

"Ooooooh, help me Aeons!" Arthur invoked the holy names again, and braced himself for the trip to the divine lands. He immediately began, not waiting for his head to clear. He was so hurt.

" **Binky** bathed with my mother, and now they're sleeping together too! It's making my dad mad and it makes me uncomfortable, too. What should I do?"

Two Aeons stepped forward, and Arthur recognized them! They were the same as had advised him last time. Oh, how Arthur wished he had listened to them before! But this time, they spoke in hushed tones. They had been cowed, somehow…

Francine spoke first. She was the most shaken of the two, and Francine's phantasm had some slight bruising around her eye. What had happened to her? "Everyone has a right to sleep with your mother. I'm sorry that it makes you uncomfortable." And with that, the Aeon disappeared.

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was shocked. Francine had given him such great advice the first time! He looked to Muffy. She seemed unharmed physically, but her psychological scars were deep and noticeable. Still, she steeled herself. "This sounds like an issue that you should arrange a discussion with your mother about."

Arthur knew it was the truth. If he had listened to Muffy the first time, perhaps things would still be a bit bad. But certainly, this advice seemed sound.

Suddenly, Muffy exited, and a long shadow fell over Arthur. He didn't even need to ask who it was.

 **Binky Barnes** spoke with unbridled conviction. "Nobody said you couldn't join us, Arthur." The idea infected Arthur. To join his mother… and **Binky…** In bed?

Arthur fell back onto the floor of his room once more. 

Arthur walked to his mother's room. Another week had passed and his mother had not emerged from her room. Arthur didn't care. He would save his family. _Although… I haven't seen my dad in a few days…_ Arthur thought as he pushed the door open and entered his mother's room.

"Mom! We need to talk!" Once again, Arthur fell enamoured with his mother's musk. It was the strongest thing he'd ever encountered. His eyes drifted over her naked body, he sweating flanks. He was envious.

Arthur realized it then. He envied his mother. He wanted to become her.

The erection in his pants grew to full attention when Arthur finally understood. To lie there as a ruler of oneself and all others… Arthur's desire was not for his mother's body, but her position. He wanted to fuck her, to turn her over and take her body for himself. He wanted to impale her, to stab so deep within her that he could take that power, and give himself power. He cared nothing for himself any longer. His mother was everything he sought to possess. To become.

"Yes, Arthur. I also had to speak with you." His mother's words were slurred, and she drooled as she spoke. She seemed intoxicated. Her eyes were fixed, though, squarely on Arthur's rock-hard pecker. "I have important news. Binky is your father now." Arthur's cock deflated at once.

"WHAT?!" He screamed.

"Hey there, sport! A voice behind him spoke up, and Arthur turned around, once again without need. It was Binky, this time his name unbolded. He didn't need the font, though. He was in the flesh at long last. "You should go to bed, son." Binky sported an erection that was longer than Arthur's — and he also wore a monogramed bathrobe. 'DR' it said.

'David Read'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! I DONT UNDERSTAND! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOO!"

Arthur ran back to his room, and flew into an impotent rage. "NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIRRR! I DIDNT WANT THIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Arthur flipped his desk over, and the ceremonial object came rolling out. It's long, iron form clattered on the floor. Arthur saw it and grabbed it, ready to throw it out the window.

"RATBURN! THAT JEWISH RAT!" Again, not racist. "HE TOLD ME THE AEONS WOULD HELP! HE SAID THEY COULD HELP MEEE! REEEEEEEEEEEE!" Arthur threw a lamp out the window and nearly threw the ceremonial object out of his life, but then he thought better of it.

"THE AEONS! THEY WILL ANSWER FOR THEIR CRIMES! THEIR FALSE JUDGEMENT AND FOR LEADING ME DOWN HIS DARK PATH! I HAVE NO RECOURSE, AND ONLY THE DEAD MAY JUDGE WHAT I HAVE DONE!" Arthur had no snakes — well, he had only one. He lifted the ceremonial object into the air… and he drove it over and over… into his genital.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arthur gave one last scream as soul vacated body for one last time. Down the hall, his mother gave a completely different scream….

"AEONS!" Arthur burst into the scene, and was horrified. Archons, everywhere! Those horrific visions had every countless Aeon bound in chains! Two demonic Archons viciously beat an Aeon into submission, this one taking the form of his best friend Buster Baxter. The captive divinities marched in single-file, and Arthur searched for Francine and Muffy, falling to the ground when he found them. He had no questions this time, only a single emotion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Francine dodged a blow from an Archon. "Arthur, I appreciate you're troubled but I'm out of advice." That mocking bitch! This was all her fault! And Muffy too…

"It's okay, Arthur. Binky is my father too." Muffy tried to console him. But This only drove Arthur futher into a panic.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU DID THIS!"

Far behind the lines, a voice rang out. "Arthur? Arthur, is that you?!" It was David Read! Arthur tried to push through the Archons to no avail.

"Arthur help me!" David screamed as 77 Archons dove on him, and began to savage assault him, physically and sexually.

"DAAADDD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Down below, in the material world which was now Binky's playground, Arthur's body finally bled out. Chains materialized around Arthur's soul, and an Archon shoved him into line. This was his home now.


End file.
